The Bet
by MagicalBoyPrettyNobuyuki
Summary: Gwendal and Gunter get into a bit of an argument and make a bet. Whoever wins is seme for a year. Pairings: GunterxGwendal, GunterxYuuri Warnings: MM, buttsex, oral
1. Chapter 1

Ever wonder why Gunter is constantly all over Yuuri? This is my explanation .

Kyo Kara Maoh is NOT mine! After all, Gwendal and Gunter haven't had sex in the actual series. Do you think I'd let it go that way?

The Bet

"So all I have to do is sleep with Yuuri and I'm seme for a year? Gwendal, I hate to say it, but you're fucked. Literally." Lord Gunter von Christ mused silently as he drifted off to sleep.

He and Lord Gwendal von Voltaire had been an item for almost four years. Everything typically ran smoothly, but every so often an argument would break out. That night was not only the end of the day that His Majesty, the great Demon King had finally arrived, but also the night of a fight between Gunter and Gwendal. Gunter had been on bottom for over two years and wanted to be on top again, but Gwendal refused.

After a long argument and losing the desire to have sex, Gunter came up with an idea to settle the matter. Whoever could have sex with the new king and prove they'd done so would be seme for a year. Gwendal accepted the bet and they went to bed, backs to one another as if to prove they wouldn't back down.

--

The next morning, Gwendal had nearly forgotten the bet. It was vaguely in his memory, but he wasn't worried in the least that he would lose. The idea slightly annoyed him, and he didn't really even want to try. He was sure Gunter wouldn't succeed either; after all, Yuuri was already engaged to Wolfram. Had he known how badly Gunter wanted to be seme, he would've thought differently.

Gunter's cries of "Your Majesty!" echoed through the halls. Nowhere was safe for the new king. Gwendal sighed. He was stupid to accept the bet. He should've just bent over last night. Hell if he was telling Gunter that, though. His lover was being annoying, that was true, but he also had pride, and wasn't going to sacrifice it just to get Gunter to shut up.

Weeks went by and Yuuri came and went between the two worlds. A couple times Gunter got dangerously close to completing the task, which sent Gwendal into a panic. He had been sent along with Conrad and Wolfram to help Yuuri retrieve the demon flute. He almost slept with Yuuri then, but couldn't bring himself to do it, especially after finding out the repulsive fact that Yuuri doesn't like small animals!

"What's the harm? Gunter won't succeed. He's being clingy and scary, not attractive" Gwendal muttered as he went to sleep in the tent. Unfortunately, Gunter had a lot more knowledge of what would and wouldn't work than Gwendal thought.

One morning a few months later, long before anyone was awake in the castle, Gunter was preparing himself to finally complete the task. He was tired of messing around. He missed Gwendal, but wasn't about to go back to him without having successfully completed the task that had been betted on. He was far too proud for that…not to mention sick of being on bottom.

The ivory-skinned man was putting on some make-up that Yozak had given him-nothing too girly, just a little foundation and a bit of mascara and eyeliner to bring his eyes out. He took two vials of liquid from his nightstand; one cap labeled "A" for "aphrodisiac", the other labeled "L" for "lubricant". Anissina had given him these.

Gunter was happy to discover that everyone in the castle that knew about the bet-Anissina, Yozak, and the maids- were all cheering for him. He figured a certain trio of maids, Doria, Sangria, and Lasagna, had been spying when the bet was made, thus the news getting out. It seemed to be playing in his favor, though, since neither Yuuri nor Wolfram knew, and he'd gotten so much encouragement from everyone that did. He'd gotten several letters wishing him good luck…some racier than others, some describing what he should do with Yuuri, others what he should do with Gwendal once he'd won. A few were sane, but most were quite dirty. He was sure he had multiple raunchy ones from Yozak. He was mainly thankful for Anissina's gifts, however. He'd been considering asking her for an aphrodisiac, but didn't want to leak information about the bet. Since the information was already leaked, he didn't have to ask.

Gunter glided stealthily down the halls in the pale morning light, making his way to the room Yuuri had been sneaking off to sleep in late at night as an escape from Wolfram. Before that he had gotten a cup of warm tea from the kitchen. He poured the aphrodisiac into the tea and stirred it carefully, then carefully pushed the door open and slipped into the room.

He closed the door and locked it before gazing about the chamber. Yuuri was sleeping in the small bed that the spare room contained, oblivious to the world and snoring slightly. Gunter groaned inwardly. This would be rather difficult. Yuuri was still a boy! There was nothing sexy about him, not at all like Gwendal, but this had to be done. He took the aphrodisiac from his pocket and noted that there were still a few drops of the potion in the vial, as he had planned. That was a very good thing, as he was sure he would need it, as well as the most arousing mental images of Gwendal he could conjure, to make this task possible.

There was one last item needed before Yuuri would have to be awakened. Gunter pulled one last vial from his pocket; a small, rounded jar with a cork in the top. It appeared to be empty, but it was the most vital item of all, as it would serve as the proof of what was about to happen. He uncorked the vial and muttered a short incantation, which seemed to cause a slight breeze in the room. He placed the vial on the nightstand next to Yuuri and proceeded to swallow the last of the aphrodisiac.

"Now to wake up Yuuri and get this over with" Gunter whispered to himself. He glided to the bed and removed the blanket from the sleeping king.

"Nmnmgh…what…who's…not now, Wolfram…" Yuuri groaned, forced awake by the chilly air.

"No, Your Majesty, you haven't been discovered by Lord Wolfram yet" Gunter said with a sweet smile.

"Oh, Gunter! Thank goodness it's not Wolfram…if he found me here I'd never get any sleep again…what time is it?" the king responded, still not fully awake.

"It's still relatively early. My apologies for waking you, but I needed someone to taste this tea that I made. I need to be sure it tastes alright before I give it to Gwendal…he's been asking for tea for a while and I want it to taste okay, but with my cooking ability…" Gunter lied effortlessly. He'd had to fabricate so many lies in his lifetime that this was simple. He held the spiked tea out to the young king.

"Oh. Uh…okay…" Yuuri answered, still groggy. He took the tea, sipped it, then downed the rest in one gulp.

"It's perfect! Tastes wonderful…and woke me right up, too!" Yuuri exclaimed. Gunter noticed the king's eyes beginning to get hazy.

"Wow, that aphrodisiac works fast…" Gunter thought. He was forced to cross his legs so Yuuri wouldn't notice the growing bulge in the adviser's pants. This would have to be taken slowly…

The two chatted about random nonsense for a little bit, both becoming more and more uncomfortable thanks to the effects of Anissina's potion. Finally, the dam burst.

"Is it…hot in here?" Yuuri asked timidly. He was sweating a bit and his face was flushed. He allowed the blanket he had wrapped around him to fall off his shoulders, exposing his bare chest.

"Yes…I'd say it is rather warm…" Gunter answered hazily, removing his cape and draping it over a chair. He could feel Yuuri's gaze against his back. This slightly disturbed him, but he knew it was a good thing, since this had to be done…though Gunter was feeling more and more like a rapist. After all, he had drugged his king and intended to sleep with him…he was about ready to run out of the room, but an image of Gwendal submitting flashed through his consciousness…an image so delicious that it made this wrongness worth it.

"Hey, Gunter…" Yuuri said timidly, sounding a bit like he was afraid to ask whatever it was he was going to ask.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Gunter answered, doing his best to sound open but not too horny.

"Call me Yuuri. And I have a question…" Yuuri continued.

"Yes, Yuuri?" Gunter asked gently.

"I was wondering…is it normal to have been thinking about sex…a lot?" Yuuri asked timidly. Gunter suppressed a laugh.

"No, Yuuri, it's perfectly normal for a teenage boy to think about sex" Gunter answered. He was slightly surprised by the question until he remembered that Yuuri was also affected by the aphrodisiac. He'd been preoccupied with his own…problems… and forgotten.

"But…the person I've been thinking about seems like it'd be a little…strange…to be thinking about him" Yuuri said, slightly stuttering.

"Who? Wolfram? Because that's-" Gunter pried curiously, only to be cut off.

"No. You." Yuuri said quickly, a violent blush staining his cheeks.

"Oh dear God" Gunter thought, stunned. "Please tell me this is just the aphrodisiac talking…and he must be the only person in the kingdom that doesn't know I'm with Gwendal…" but he knew this would be helpful, because he did have to bed the young king, even if that did make him practically like "Michael Jackson", a person from Earth that Yuuri had spoken of…

He mustered all his courage and imagined Gwendal, then said "That's quite a coincidence, because…I've been interested in you too…I've been trying to tell you that, but…perhaps I've come on so strong that the opposite effect had taken place?"

"I was sure it was too good to be true!" Yuuri exclaimed, eyes lighting up. Gunter inwardly groaned.

"So…you said you were curious about sex? Would it be too forward of me to…" Gunter started, feeling incredibly wrong but not letting on in the least. He kept the prize in sight.

"Are you serious? If you are…I don't want to wait" Yuuri answered, his blush returning faintly.

Gunter took this as a cue. "It's now or never" he uttered, inaudible to Yuuri. He then pulled the young king into a kiss.

--

The two collapsed, Yuuri completely exhausted, but Gunter still had plenty of energy. Gwendal was much more of a tiring lover, as he went harder and had much more stamina. Gunter muttered a short end-spell, causing the breeze to pick up and flow back into the bottle. He reached over, took the bottle and corked it, a slightly wicked smile creeping across his face.

"Yep, Gwendal, you're fucked" he said under his breath, making sure Yuuri didn't hear.

"I should go. We shouldn't be seen like this, since you are engaged to Wolfram. We could both get in serious trouble" Gunter told Yuuri apologetically. This was a lie. He knew he wouldn't get in any trouble. Yuuri and Wolfram were not actually married, and therefore nothing was wrong. Yuuri looked slightly disappointed, but nodded. Gunter dressed, inconspicuously pocketed the vial, and left Yuuri in the spare bedroom.

--

"Oh Gwendal" Gunter sang, almost floating into Gwendal's office he was so giddy.

"What do you want?" Gwendal growled. He missed his lover something fierce, but wasn't about to admit that. He wanted Gunter to beg his forgiveness and bend over his desk, but it didn't look like that was what was going on, so he was slightly irritated.

"I've won our bet. Starting tonight and lasting for a whole year, you're mine" Gunter said with a smirk. He licked his lips as Gwendal paled.

"Prove it." Gwendal hissed.

"Of course" Gunter answered. He smiled calmly and produced the bottle of air from his pocket. He uncorked it and the air began to swirl, creating a vague image that appeared to be two men-Gunter and Yuuri-going at it.

"Oh-oh! Gunter! Don't stop!" the wind image Yuuri cried. Gwendal nearly fainted.

"E-enough!" Gwendal stammered, hands trembling. He was not only in shock that Gunter went through with it, but also horribly jealous… and humiliated that he'd be on bottom for an entire year.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bet Chapter 2

((Here's where the actual GxG sex happens!))

That evening at dinner, Anissina proved her inability to hold her tongue, as well as the maids' loyalty to her.

"So, Gunter, I hear you won the bet" Anissina said with an evil wink at Gwendal.

"That's right" Gunter answered calmly, taking a sip of his wine.

"Wait…bet? What bet?" Yuuri asked, confused.

"Oh, I probably shouldn't have mentioned that in front of the conquest…" Anissina said, mock-innocently.

"Conquest? What are you talking about?" Yuuri was so lost it was a bit funny to Yozak, who laughed a bit at this.

"Didn't you know, Yuuri? Gunter had to have sex with you so he could top Gwendal." Yozak stated, grinning as perverted thoughts raced through his mind.

"Wait, what?!" Yuuri gasped.

"MY fiancé…had sex… with GUNTER?" Wolfram snarled, preparing a fireball. To his surprise, the flame immediately dissipated.

"We can't have you killing Gunter for something he was obligated to do! I've placed magic restraints on you, as well as a barrier to keep you away from him. They will stay put until you cool off" Anissina sneered at Wolfram, who glared coldly.

"Gunter is with… Gwendal?" Yuuri stammered, heartbroken.

"It's been four years now. Today is actually our anniversary. "Gwendal stated coldly, glaring fiercely at Yuuri. "And I have to spend it…however Gunter wants me. Great. May as well make the best of it…" he added mentally.

"You mean Gunter only slept with me because he had to?" Yuuri inquired softly. Everyone in the room nodded.

"I FEEL SO USED!!!" Yuuri wailed, sobbing violently. Conrad and Conard, Conrad's twin brother who had been living on Earth and became a Trekkie, took Yuuri aside to comfort him.

--

"Happy anniversary, Gwendal" Gunter purred as he strutted into the room he and Gwendal shared.

"…Do I really have to let you be on top?" Gwendal asked.

"A bet's a bet, and you lost. But don't worry. It's not so bad to be on bottom. It was just time for a change of pace" Gunter answered, giving Gwendal a sweet smile. He couldn't help but smile back. As irritating and even somewhat humiliating as it was for him to be the submissive partner for a year, he loved Gunter, and that was more important than pride. He realized that when he saw his love smile; when he saw his love as his again.

Gunter slipped off his cape and began unbuttoning his tunic. Gwendal could feel himself getting aroused.

"It's been too long, Gunter…" he sighed.

"I agree. We should've found a better way to settle our argument…but what's done is done" Gunter answered a bit wistfully before snapping out of it and returning to the current moment. He was going to finally have sex with Gwendal after a long separation, and this time he would be on top. Damn if he was going to let some silly regret ruin this!

Gunter finished unbuttoning his tunic and shrugged it off his shoulders. He ran his hands across his chest and stomach, dipping one a bit under the waistband of his pants. He gave a little moan and flicked out his tongue.

"Gunter…you're such a tease…" Gwendal gasped. He stood up, removing his heavy overcoat, and pulled his lover into his arms.

"I love you. Don't you ever forget that" he whispered into the smaller man's ear before nipping at the lobe. Gunter whined a bit before pulling his Gwendal into a kiss. Gwendal ran his tongue across Gunter's lower lip, seeking entrance. Gunter granted permission, opening his mouth. Their tongues began a passionate dance as the fires of lust began to consume them. At some point breathing became a necessity. The pair pulled apart, panting slightly.

"God…Gwendal… I need you…" Gunter whispered, his hands deftly working at the buttons on Gwendal's white shirt. Gwendal allowed his light haired loved to take charge. He'd have to get used to it at some point.

Gunter led Gwendal to the bed and started kissing his neck and collarbone. Gwendal groaned and tilted his head, granting his lover better access. Gunter continued assailing his lover's body, lying him down and licking and nibbling at Gwendal's nipples, causing them to harden as well as causing Gunter's prey to gasp. The smaller of the two continued his relentless attack on the larger's chest as his hand slowly slid down Gwendal's stomach.

"Ah!" Gwendal whimpered in surprise as he felt Gunter's hand rubbing his growing erection through his pants. His fingers moved slowly across the area with a slight, ghost-like touch that could barely be felt. Gwendal tried to buck his hips but found Gunter's other arm pinning him down, while his mouth continued ravishing Gwendal's chest. Gwendal moaned as he was driven crazy.

"You're toying with me…feels good…" Gwendal groaned, barely coherent. Gunter smirked inwardly at this. His hand left the bulge in Gwendal's pants in favor of working on removing the offending green article of clothing. Once said pants were removed, Gunter kneeled between Gwendal's legs, spreading them apart a bit. Holding Gwendal's hips down, he bent his head and kissed Gwendal's cock through his G-string.

"Gunter…you're…so damn…slutty…" Gwendal groaned, gripping the sheets deathly hard. Gunter just grinned, peeling off his lover's underwear. He licked his lips before flicking out his tongue to catch the small drops of pre-cum that were leaking from the tip. Gwendal pushed his head back into the pillow as he felt his throbbing cock engulfed in Gunter's hot, wet mouth. Gunter began by lightly suckling at the head while slowly stroking the shaft, and then proceeded to deep throat. Soon Gwendal couldn't take much more.

"Gunter, I'm coming!" he cried, covered in sweat, knuckles now white from gripping the sheets so tightly. Gunter took this as a cue to go back to merely sucking at the tip. He swallowed as much as he could, some leaking onto his face and hand. He looked Gwendal in the eyes as he licked the cum off his hand.

"…Delicious" Gunter purred. Gwendal thought he may faint. Gunter always made him completely crazy…

Gunter stood up and began removing his pants at an unbearably slow pace. He tossed his head and stared Gwendal down as he pulled off his own black G-string. This successfully aroused Gwendal a second time.

"I can't wait much longer…I need to have you…to take you…to enjoy your complete submission…" Gunter said, voice husky. He gave a little possessive growl. He turned and walked to the dresser and took a vial of lubricant. He smiled at it, mind racing with dirty thoughts, while Gwendal enjoyed the view. Gunter returned, moving towards Gwendal slowly, like an animal stalking its prey. There was a fire in his eyes that Gwendal had never seen before. It seemed as though Gunter had become a sex-crazed maniac…except that he had always been one, and thus was nothing new.

Gunter climbed up onto the bed and crawled to Gwendal, licking his lips. He ignited another fiery kiss that left them both incredibly out of breath for a couple minutes. Once Gunter regained composure, he uncapped the vial and poured a little oil onto his fingers. Gwendal gave a small shudder before turning over to get into the proper position. Gwendal gritted his teeth as Gunter slid his index finger into Gwendal's opening.

"This is going to take a bit of work…" Gunter muttered, slipping in a second finger and scissoring his lover. He noticed Gwendal cringe, causing him to decide to take the time to make this part a bit better. He searched a bit before locating a small bump inside Gwendal. Gunter stroked it a bit, making Gwendal gasp and emit a low moan. Keeping one finger on the sweet spot, Gunter added a third finger and continued the task of stretching Gwendal while still stroking his prostate. Once Gunter decided Gwendal was stretched enough, he removed his fingers, causing Gwendal to whimper slightly.

"Who's the slut now?" Gunter hissed, licking his lips. He poured the remaining contents of the vial into his hand and proceeded to oil his hard cock. Gwendal shivered in anticipation, surprised at how badly he wanted to be taken at that moment.

"And now you're mine" Gunter purred, pushing his manhood into Gwendal's tight passage. Gwendal gave a little cry and clenched his teeth. Once Gunter was fully sheathed, he ceased motion for the sake of Gwendal's sanity and at the sacrifice of his own. After a minute or two, both couldn't take waiting.

"I'm ready" Gwendal grunted. The second this was said, Gunter unleashed his fiery lust, ramming into Gwendal fast and hard; very close to Gwendal's usual pace. He gripped Gwendal's hips tight enough to leave slight red marks while relentlessly pounding his lover. He experimented with angles until he found what he wanted. Gwendal, who had been moaning and grunting a bit, but was mostly unresponsive, suddenly let an inhuman scream. Gunter smiled knowingly.

"More…" Gwendal gasped, barely able to believe how good it felt. Gunter obliged his lover's request and continued thrusting into him, hitting the same spot over and over. Both were moaning and yelling and screaming enough that they would likely be hoarse the next day, barely able to make coherent words. Through the entire hallway one could hear exclamations such as "More!", "Harder!", "Faster!", "God!", and "Yes!"

Gunter released Gwendal's hips and took hold of his shaft, stroking it in time with his wild thrusts. Two screams pierced the night air like lightning, loud enough that they likely woke the entire castle; loud enough that it wouldn't be surprising if Stoffel had heard it all the way from his castle. Gunter's hand was covered in Gwendal's semen, as well as a lot of the bed. Both men were completely exhausted and collapsed together. Gunter reached lazily for a towel that had been left on the nightstand and cleaned off himself, his lover, and the bed.

"I never thought it could possibly be that amazing…" Gwendal muttered, pulling Gunter close to him.

"Then you were underestimating me. You should've known I could blow your mind" Gunter said with a cocky smirk. He nuzzled Gwendal's chest.

"You're right" Gwendal sighed as he stroked Gunter's hair. If every night would be like that, this wouldn't be such a bad year after all…


End file.
